No, Kinnih! These are MY Cheesy Poofs!
by Ectofeature
Summary: Eric Cartman es un jóven de diecinueve años con una cómoda vida al lado de su madre. Hasta el día en el que encontró a un niño con orejas de gato en la puerta de su casa. ¿Acaso hizo mal en ayudarlo...? / Kenneric. Style como secundaria / Multichapter. / AU.
1. It all started a Rainy Night

Nos encontramos en el año 2053, la raza humana ha avanzado mucho en el desarrollo de la genética. La nueva moda, al parecer, son los llamados "_Anihumans_". Personas normales, que han sido genéticamente alteradas para obtener algunos rasgos animales. Entre los empresarios mill€onarios es muy famoso el "comprar" estos seres para utilizarlos con motivos sexuales, o simplemente como esclavos.  
Por supuesto, no está prohibido. No son seres naturales después de todo.  
Los Anihumans son criados hasta los 8 años en una escuela especializada para comportarse como es debido. No son enseñados a escribir. No son enseñados a hablar. No son enseñados ni a pensar.  
Cuando llegan a la edad adecuada, los "exponen" en un cristal, por el que ellos no ven nada. Luego, son subastados al mejor postor. Pero la moda ha sido extendida hasta el punto en el que también las niñas mimadas quieren tener un amiguete _Anihuman_. No es raro ir a casa del ricachon de tu pueblo y encontrar a un _Anihuman_ como sirviente, o mascota.  
Hay asociaciones en contra del maltrato de estos seres, pero son completamente ignoradas. Al fin y al cabo, son criaturas artificiales...

Era un Sábado a las siete de la mañana, en casa de los Broflovski. La familia dormía tranquilamente, sin ningún ruido que los molestase. Después de todo, el pueblecito de South Park era un lugar callado.  
Sheila Broflovski, la matriarca de la familia, abrió un ojo. La puerta principal se abría con lentitud para no despertar a nadie. Pero la mujer sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba.  
Gerald, su marido, volvía justamente ese 25 de Mayo de su viaje a Polonia por motivos de su buffete de abogados. A tiempo del cumpleaños de su progenitor, Kyle.  
-He vuelto. -Susurró el hombre, dándole un beso suave en la frente a su esposa. -He traído un regalo para Kyle. ¿Crees que debería despertarlo?  
-Estoy segura de que puede esperar. -Murmurró ella. El hombre asintió, pero dio un par de pasos nervioso.  
-Lo siento. Se que no quieres animales en casa... -Soltó de pronto. Sheila se levantó, mientras sus ojos reflejaban enfado desde tan temprano.  
-¿Qué le has comprado, Gerald?  
-Lo siento... -Repitió, en un inútil intento de calmar a su mujer. No funcionó.  
-Gerald.  
-... -Él suspiró. -Se llama Stan.

Kyle despertó con los gritos que invadían su casa. El pequeño de nueve años, primero calmó a su hermano Ike que lloraba por haberse despertado, y luego salió a callar sus padres. ¿Acababa de llegar su padre y ya había bronca?  
Salió del cuarto, con una mueca y el rostro cansado, pero se sorprendió al ver una caja, casi tan grande como él. Y eso no que no era bajo para su edad, más bien lo contrario.  
-Hola, Papá. -Saludó el niño, interrumpiendo a su madre. -¿Qué es eso?  
-Kyle, hijo... -Sheila echó una mirada furiosa al hombre. -Te he comprado un _Anihuman_. -Sonrió un poco nervioso.  
-... ¿Eso no es lo que tiene Token? Su sirviente... -El pequeño pelirrojo se frotó un ojo y soltó un bostezo.  
-Gerald no podemos quedárnoslo. -Advirtió Sheila.  
-¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? -Preguntó Kyle, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Es mio! ¡Papá me lo ha regalado!  
-Kyle, tesoro... -Empezó la mujer, arrodillándose a la altura de su pequeñín. -Los Anihumans son usados para... El sexo. Tenemos que devolverlo.  
-_What the fuck_? -El chico se separó, y corrió hacia la caja. -¡Con más motivo! ¡Tenemos que salvarlo!  
-Kyle. No digas palabrotas.  
-¡Mamá! Te prometo que lo cuidaré. Será mi mejor amigo, y le enseñaré a portarse bien. -Kyle pusó ojos de corderito degollado a la mujer, que sintió bastante ternura.  
-Después de todo, los Anihumans son conocidos por ser especialmente limpios. -Gerald se unió a la miradita, que acabó por convencer a la mujer.  
-¡Yo no limpio cacas de nadie!  
El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente, y comenzó a abrir la caja con agujeros. Cuando consiguió romper la madera con ayuda de sus padres, encontró a un niño un poco más bajito que él dentro, vestido con ropa de abrigo.  
Tenía el pelo de color azabache, tan oscuro como la noche, que cubría parte de sus ojos. Los cuales eran los más bonitos que Kyle había visto en toda su vida, azules como el cielo.  
El niño tenía algunas peculiaridades, por ejemplo una gran cola que salía de su trasero, y orejas de perro, caídas. A pesar de eso, tenía orejas humanas también. Pero el pelirrojo había oído en algún sitio que no funcionaban en los Anihumans, porque ya tenían las del animal con el que eran mezclados. Simplemente era un adorno.  
Su regalo comenzó a mover la cola, cuando Kyle sonrió.  
-¿Se supone que es un perro? -Le dijo a su padre.  
-Así es. Se llama Stan. -El chico de la caja levantó las orejas al oír su nombre, y sacó la lengua con una sonrisa.  
-Hola, Stan. Yo soy Kyle. -Broflovski le tendió la mano a su nuevo amigo, y este puso su cara en ella, comenzando a lamerla. -¡Oye, para! -Comenzó a reír el chico.

Y ese fue el hecho que lo empezó todo...

-¡Os lo estoy diciendo, dudes! Los Anihumans son geniales. Mi padre me compró uno este Sábado, y hace todo lo que yo quiera. -Kyle explicaba a sus amigos Eric y Wendy lo guay que era tener un _Anihuman_, el Lunes de la semana siguiente. -En serio, deberíais comprar uno. ¡Son lo mejor!  
-¡Qué lindo, Kyle! -Sonrió la chica, mirando las fotos en el smartphone de Broflovski. -¡A mi me encantaría tener un gato! ¡Sería genial!  
-Pero dicen que cuestan una buena pasta. -Se quejó Eric. -Claro, como eres un judío ni notaste su precio. Tsk.  
-Cállate, gordo. Stan merece la pena.  
-¡Decidido! Le pediré a Papá que me compre un Anihuman. -Sonrió ella, ignorando la pelea que acababa de formarse entre los otros dos chicos.

Pasaron diez años desde el grandioso cumpleaños de Kyle. Stan y él se hicieron los mejores amigos en poco tiempo. Broflovski decidió que enseñaría a su amigo a leer, escribir y a hablar. Y aunque le costó un poco, lo consiguió cuando el moreno cumplió los diez años. Sus primera palabra fue "_Kyle_", seguida de otras como "_Stan_", "_Joder_", o "_What_ _the_ _fuck_?". La verdad es que enseñarle tacos era demasiado divertido.  
Pero a pesar de toda la hermosa relación de Kyle y su _Anihuman_, ni él ni Stan son los protagonistas de nuestra historia.  
No... Nuestro protagonista es un chico gordo, racista, y con un odio intenso hacía los _Anihumans_ (Sólo por el hecho de nunca haber tenido uno).  
Nuestro protagonista se llama Eric Cartman.

Eric, de diecinueve años veía la tele, con una mueca. Su madre había salido a no-sabía-qué, y ahora tendría que pasar toda la estúpida noche sólo. Maldita sea. ¡Ahora tendría que hacerse ÉL la cena, y recoger ÉL lo que ensuciara!  
No era justo.  
Se acabó de comer un paquete de bolitas de queso, y entró a la cocina. Un olor extraño invadió sus fosas nasales, y rodó los ojos en busca de la cosa apestosa que emanase ese olor. Al final, los orbes grises dieron con una bolsa de basura llena de restos de pollo de ayer.  
Ah, o sea que le tocaba a él sacar la basura también.  
¡Muy bonito!  
Agarró la bolsa con asco, y abrió la puerta de su casa con una mueca. Y para su maravillosa suerte estaba lloviendo muchísimo.  
Se tapó con su chaqueta roja, y salió con cara de asco. Lanzó la bolsa al cubo que tenían al lado del buzón, cuando un bulto naranja llamó su atención.  
-Awwwh, ¿Sintechos en mi calle? -Se quejó el gordo, comenzando a mojarse el pelo. -Me cago en la puta.  
Se acercó para patear al vagabundo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un niño de su edad más o menos, que se había tapado con una chaqueta naranja para no mojarse. (Lo que no tenía mucho éxito)  
Cartman levantó una ceja, y le dio con el pie al niño.  
-Oye, levanta. -Al ver que no se movía, se puso en cuclillas a su altura. -¿Estas vivo?  
El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando unos grandes ojos turquesas, de aspecto cansado y pupilas gatunas, se clavaron en los suyos grises. El pelo rubio ceniza del chico se le había quedado pegado en la cara por culpa de la lluvia, y su rostro pálido, repleto de pecas, se veía un poco rojo.  
Eric volvió a darle, está vez con el dedo índice.  
-O-oye, niño... ¡AUCH COÑO!  
Tuvo que retirar su dedo en seguida, porque le dio un enorme calambre simplemente al rozar al rubito. Cartman bajó su mirada al cuello del chico, donde tenía un collar extraño de color azul y gris.  
-¿Eso te da calambre? -El niño no respondió, pero se le quedó mirando con expresión dolorida. -Tranquilo, tío. Sé lo que se siente. Una vez me pusieron un chip para que me diesen calambres. Es una putada.  
El castaño se inclino al cuello del desconocido, asustándolo un poco. Al parecer, en la zona de la nuca tenía un botón rojo que se leía "Exit." Cartman lo presionó, e inmediatamente el collar cayó del cuello del rubio.  
Este se agarró la zona que ahora tenía libre, con un intento de sonrisa. Luego miró al gordo, y lo agarró de la mano con fuerza.  
-Vale, vale. Pero sin mariconadas. -Eric intentó liberarse, sin éxito. -Escucha. Puedes entrar en mi casa a secarte, pero no puedes quedarte, ¿vale?  
El rubio seguía completamente callado.  
-Joder, ahora seras un inmigrante o algo así. Manda cojones. -El gordo comenzó a tirar del rubio, hasta que entró en la casa, y cerró tras de sí.

-Bien. Esta es mi casa, te traeré unas toallas y... -El niño rubio se quitó la chaqueta de encima, quedando en una camiseta negra y vaqueros. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención de Eric. -¡OH, NO ME JODAS!  
De la cabeza del rubio salían un par de orejas de gato, y se su trasero una enorme cola, del mismo color que su pelo. Además, ahora que se fijaba, su boca estaba adornada con un par de afilados colmillos.  
-NO. NO. NO. NO QUIERO _ANIHUMANS_ EN MI CASA. -Cartman fue a echar al niño, cuando este le sonrió, sin comprender y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. El gordo se quedó totalmente quieto, mientras el rostro se le comenzaba a poner como una señal del Stop. -...Voy a... por esas toallas... -Susurró, girándose con una mueca de incomodidad.  
El niño-gato, simplemente se quedó ahí de pie. Examinando la habitación con la mirada.  
Le gustaba ese sitio. Le gustaba ese humano. Pensaba quedarse ahí por un largo tiempo.


	2. I want to stay with you

Eric bajó las escaleras con algunas toallas de colores para el Anihuman, pero cuando miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que el niño rubio ya no estaba ahí.  
-¿HUH? ¿DÓNDE SE HA METIDO? -Comenzó a buscar por la cocina y el sótano, pero ni rastro del chico. Su chaqueta naranja y sucia estaba tirada en el suelo, así que estaba seguro de que no había salido.  
El niño gordo agarró con un par de dedos la prenda y la metió en la lavadora, con asco. Luego subió las escaleras, un poco nervioso. Como ese "ser" destruyera algo de su casa se la iba a cargar.  
Fue un alivio encontrar al Anihuman sentado en su cama, examinando todo con curiosidad, pero sin moverse del lugar.  
-Ah, aquí estas... Toma una toallas. -Cartman se sentó a su lado y se las ofreció, pero el chico no parecía entenderlo muy bien. -¿Toallas? ... ¿Para secarte?  
El rubio ladeó la cabeza, confundido causando irritación en el más gordo. Este agarró una toalla rosa y comenzó a secarle la cabeza con fuerza, ganándose sonidos como; "Ñaaaaawwww" por parte del chico.  
-Ea, ea, ya está, pesado. -Suspiró Eric, apartando la toalla para mirarlo un poco mejor.  
Por ejemplo, antes no se había fijado en que la oreja derecha del niño-gato tenía un agujero, como si alguien le hubiera dado un mordisco. Probablemente de meterse en peleas con otros animales o con humanos mismamente. Involuntariamente el castaño pasó su mano por detrás de la oreja del pecoso, y lo comenzó a acariciar haciendo ronronear al Anihuman.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que necesitas un baño. -Apartó su mano, y vio más de cerca el pelo del chico. -Estas muy sucio. Que ascazo pareces pobre. Vamos.  
Cartman se levantó, pero se detuvo casi de inmediato.  
-Oye... No tienes nombre, ¿no? -El castaño hizo una mueca. -No puedo llamarte niño todo el rato, aunque no te quedes por mucho rato. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
El rubio parpadeó un par de veces, pero luego sonrió con cara de bobo. No había entendido ni una palabra de lo que le habían dicho. El gordo se dio con la palma de la mano en la cara, y sacó el collar de antes, ignorando los gruñidos del niño.  
-Uh... Kenneth, ¿eh? -El de ojos azules sonrió ampliamente al oír su nombre. -Que gay. Te llamaré Kenny. ¿Te gusta, Kenny? -La respuesta de Kenneth fue lanzarse sobre Eric, y comenzar a frotar su cara contra la del castaño, ronrroneando. -Que si, que si. Pero que estas asqueroso. Venga vamos a bañarte.

Después de un baño incómodo (Eric nunca había lavado a otro chico, y encima uno tan bobo como ese) Cartman le dio un jersey que le quedaba grande al rubio, y un pantalón que tuvo atarse con una cuerda.  
-Mira como me das pena te dejaré quedarte por esta noche, ¿vale? -Kenny sonrió, y le dio un lametón, con la lengua áspera en la mano al castaño. -¡Agggh! ¡Sick, dude!  
El gordo preparó una camita pequeña al lado de la suya y fue a apagar las luces y la lavadora que aún estaba funcionando. Kenny le acompañó todo el camino, en busca de cariños por parte del chico, los cuales no recibió.  
Volvieron a la habitación, y Eric se acostó en su cama.  
-Vale, Kinnih, ahora tu dormiras en el suelo, y yo en mi cama. Buenas noches. -No pasó ni un minuto, hasta que el rubio se subió a la cama con el castaño. -¡NO. KINNIH! ¡MAL, KINNIH! Te he dicho que yo aquí, y tu en el suelo. -Empujó al rubio de la cama, haciendo que el chico se sorprendiese. -Buenas noches.  
-Ñññññaaawwwwwww. -Comenzó a maullar el chico, con voz aguda. -Ññaawwww  
-Kinnih cállate.  
-Ññññawwwwww -Siguió maullando el rubito, comenzando a arañar la mano de Eric.  
-VALE, KINNIH, VEN A LA CAMA PERO CÁLLATE. -Gritó el castaño, abriendo la sábana. El Anihuman sonrió, satisfecho y se tumbó al lado de Cartman. -Buenas putas noches.  
No pensaba reconocerlo, pero lo cierto es que al gordo le hacía mucha ilusión tener un Anihuman en su casa. Y puede, y sólo puede que lo abrazara para dormir aquella noche.

Sombras extrañas. Humanos con sonrisas malévolas en sus rostros, hablando en un idioma raro que no comprendía, golpeando un botón que hacía que le diese calambres. No podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué se reían...? ¿De él?  
Tenía que escapar de allí, no iba a aguantar mucho más. Entonces comenzó a caer agua del cielo, y el collar de los calambres le hacía mucho más daño que de costumbre. Estaba seguro de que iba a morir ahí mismo.  
Pero salió ese humano simpático de esa caseta pequeña. Le empezó hablando como los demás, pero consiguió rescatarlo del objeto que le hacía daño. Era un buen humano. Le gustaba ese humano.  
Comenzó a curiosear por la casa, examinando cada detalle, hasta que llegó a un lugar que decidió que sería su habitación. El humano gordo entró con esas cosas de secar y le quitó el agua del pelo. Era un humano bueno.  
Luego le lavó entero y le dio ropa cómoda que olía a él. Le gustaba esa ropa. Y por fin fueron a dormir. La verdad es que estaba muy cansado. Al principio el humano no parecía contento con que durmiera con él. A su otro humano tampoco le gustaba. Pero acabó por ceder, y durmieron juntos.  
Le gustaba dormir con ese humano. Era blandito, como si abrazase un oso de peluche grande.  
Le gustaba ese sitio. Era más bonito y más cómodo que casa.  
No quería irse.  
Pero...

Llegó la mañana siguiente, y Eric despertó sobre las doce de la mañana. No se iba a preocupar por su madre, ella solía dormir hasta la tarde. Suspiró, mientras miraba al rubio que aún seguía dormido, abrazado a él.  
¿De verdad tenía que devolverlo...? El asqueroso judío de Kyle tenía razón. Los Anihumans eran geniales.  
El asqueroso judío de Kyle...  
¿No iba a venir hoy para un trabajo de clase?  
El timbre sonó con fuerza, mientras que Cartman intentaba deshacerse del Anihuman, que al haberse despertado lo abrazaba con más fuerza para que no se levantase.  
-Ugh... Seguro que se volvió a dormir, Stan. -Se quejó una voz grave y molesta que venía del jardín delantero.  
-¡Haha! Seguro. Entremos por la otra puerta. -Le respondió una un poco más aguda, con diversión.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Kenny al armario. -Susurró Eric, empujando al rubio, comenzando a mosquearse.  
-Ñawww. -Se quejó él, haciendo muecas extrañas, y siendo empujado a ese lugar oscuro.  
-Kenny si no entras ahora mismo te juro que te corto las pelotas. -Fue amenazado por el chico gordo, mientras el pomo de la puerta comenzaba a girarse. -¡Oh, mierda!

-...¿Cartman...? -Kyle y Stan miraban al chico gordo, que estaba estirado, tapando la puerta de su armario, y sudando. -¿Qué haces?  
-Oh, hola judiito. Jeje... Je... Perrete. Umm... Ll...Llegais temprano... -Sonrió de lado el castaño, comenzando a sudar más aún.  
-¿Qué escondes en el armario? -Preguntó Broflovski, levantando una ceja.  
-No escondo nada. -Respondió con rápidez Eric, presionando su cuerpo aún más contra las puertas cuando escuchó algunos arañazos desde dentro. Stan olisqueó a su alrededor, y levantó las orejas con expresión de sorpresa.  
-¿Eso es un gato? -Entrecerró los ojos, y bajó su cola, un poco asustado. -No me gustan los gatos... -Se quejó.  
-¡NO, NO ES UN GATO, GILIPOLLAS! -Gritó el castaño, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. -Fuera de mi habitación, vamos. ¡OYE SUELTA JUDÍO DE MIERDA!  
Entre Broflovski y su amigo consiguieron mover al gordo de su lugar, y abrir el armario para encontrar a un curioso rubio, que los miraba con grandes ojos azules, de pupilas pequeñas.  
-¿En serio? ¿Un Anihuman? -Kyle levantó una ceja, mientras volvía su mirada esmeralda hacia el castaño que se removía nervioso en su lugar. -Dude. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?  
-... No lo he robado. -Se defendió él, antes de que el judío dijese nada.  
-¿LO HAS ROBADO?  
-¡TE HE DICHO QUE NO, COÑO!  
-Fsssshhhh -Kenny agachó las orejas, y comenzó a mover la cola, mientras sus pupilas se volvían cada vez más pequeñas.  
-... ¿Cart-?  
-¡ÑAAAWW! -El rubio se lanzó contra el niño pelirrojo, y comenzó a arañarle toda la cara, mientras Broflovski gritaba de dolor.  
-¡Kenny! ¡No! ¡BAD KINNIH! -Gritaba Cartman, mientras daba saltos, y a la vez que Stan se unía a la pelea, intentando separar al pecoso de su mejor amigo con ladridos.

Cuando todo por fin se calmó, Eric explicó a sus dos amigos como había conocido a Kenny. Ambos se rieron, incrédulos por la actitud amable del gordo hacia el Anihuman.  
-Entonces... No se muy bien como comunicarme con él. -Explicó Cartman, pasando su mano por detrás del cuello. -Ni siquiera se si me dejarán quedármelo.  
-_Sawubona Ngingu Stan Kenny. Kuthiwani Eric?_ *-Kyle y el gordo se quedaron mirando a Stan, que le sonreía al niño-gato, mientras este abría los ojos, con sorpresa.  
-_Ukhuluma ngolimi lwami!_ -Respondió Kenny, sonriendo ampliamente, pero luego volvió su expresión de confusión. -_Ngubani Eric?**_  
-Uhh... Siento interrumpir... -Susurró Cartman, mientras que miraba a los dos Anihumans, totalmente perdido. -Pero... ¿Puedes comunicarte con él?  
-Oh, si. Es el idioma que nos enseñaron en la Academia. -Sonrió Stan.  
-... Espera... ¿Los Anihumans tenéis vuestro propio idioma? -Kyle miró incrédulo a su amigo. Se sentía ofendido. ¿Cómo no se lo había dicho antes? El moreno le ofreció una mirada de disculpa.  
-_Ngilambile. Fat Human, zidla mina!_ ***-Soltó Kenny, mucho más confiado ahora. Stan soltó una risita, a la que se le unió el rubio. Mientras Kyle y Cartman se miraban, más confundidos que nunca en su vida.

* * *

**_Sawubona Ngingu Stan Kenny. Kuthiwani Eric?_ * - ¡Hola, Kenny! Me llamo Stan. ¿Qué tal con Eric?**  
**_Ukhuluma ngolimi lwami! __Ngubani Eric?** -_ ¡Hablas mi idioma! ¿Quién es Eric?**  
**Ngilambile._ Fat Human, zidla mina!_ *** - Tengo hambre. ¡Humano gordo, dame de comer!**


End file.
